Once lost, never again
by Kris. Worrier of Death
Summary: Nikki escaped from the School when she was five and has been on her ever since. Eight years later, she and the flock cross paths and the strange things Max notices first is that this thirteen year old looks like a girl version of Fang. Secrets will be uncovered and the flock, along with Nikki, will struggle with trust and face fears before it's to late. R&R no flames. Maybe OOC.


Prologue.

My name is Nikki but some people know me as 'Shadow' You'll find out why later. Anyway, I'm a genetic experiment but I escaped the lab I was held captive in and have been living on my own since I was five, yes five. I'm thirteen now, at least I think I am and I'm very tall for my age. I've been running for my life from anything they throw at me and by anything I mean possibly everything. They always said I was worthless and that I wouldn't last a day in the real world but I'm here to prove them wrong and live my life out of fear and hiding.

END OF PROLOGUE.

YESTERDAY EVENING

MAX'S POV

"Max?" I looked over at Angel

"Yes sweetie?" We needed to stop soon, the younger kids looked on the verge of falling asleep while flying.

"Where are we stopping?" I scanned our surroundings and found a large cliff edge a mile or so below us.

"Down there." I said and pointed. We headed downward till I saw a cave in the cliff face big enough for all of us. Fang went in first then came back and gave the all clear sign.

"Finally!" Nudge said as we all settled down "My wings are killing me! Well not really but they ache like crazy! I didn't think we would ever stop but-"

"Nudge!" Gassy yelled and she shut up. We all laughed and Iggy pulled some snakes out from his pack. After the little ones ate, they all crashed along with Iggy. I took first watch but Fang insisted on staying up with me.

"You should get some sleep." I said and he shrugged so I gave up.

* * *

MORNING

NIKKI'S POV

"There she is! Get her!" '_Oh no, not again'_ I looked around to see where the voice had come from and saw the group of teenage boys who have been chasing me for weeks, running towards me. I started running at top speed, not paying attention to where I was going until I came to a cliff edge. I turned to see if I could run in a different direction but the group had already cut off any exit I could have used. The leader smirked at me

"Well well, how's it been Nikki? Feeling okay?" I clenched my fists and pulled my jacket off. The guys whistled when they saw what I was wearing, which was a black, spaghetti strap, tank top with some rips around the edges.

"Feeling fine, no thanks to you Ray." I growled at him. He just laughed and stepped forward, making me take a step back. I felt the earth start to crumble beneath my feet and started to panic. _'What if I fall? I can't show them.' __**'To**_** late' **The rock crumbled and I started falling.

* * *

MAX'S POV.

As everyone started waking up, I vaguely heard pounding foot steps above the cave.

"Well well, how's it been Nikki? Feeling okay?" I growled as I heard the threatening tone in the guys voice. It reminded me of when those bozos tried hurting Ella the first day I met her.

"Feeling fine, no thanks to you, Ray." The next voice that spoke was that of a girl, unmistakably.

"Hahaha" A few small rocks fell in front of the cave and my heart dropped. The girl, Nikki, was standing on a very unstable ledge and was about to fall. I looked back at everyone then at the cave entrance as a large piece of rock fell past it. I threw my wings open and leaped out of the cave, only to see a girl with knee-length, black hair about the age of thirteen spreading a pair of silvery, black wings open and hover in front of the ledge. I saw a group of dumbfounded teenage boys with base-ball bats and guns. The leader looking one's jaw was hanging open and I smiled then I noticed one of the guys grabbed a gun and pointed it at her. I sped up and slammed into her, making us both go down, out of shooting range. I covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped my other arm around her arms. I flew back to the cave and let her go, only to have her kick me in the chest and send me flying into Nudge who shrieked. Nikki got into a fighting stance but looked terrified at the rest of the flock and started backing towards the cave wall. Fang materialized from the wall behind her and held her arms against her sides to keep her from struggling.

"Let me go!" Nikki shrieked as she threshed around, trying to break Fang's grasp, which was pointless. I've never been able to break his grasp and that's saying something cause I can kick grown men's butts. I looked at Angel and she nodded, getting my mind message she walked up to Nikki and telepathically spoke to her. After a while the thrashing stopped and she calmed down enough the Fang could let her go. Fang walked over to me

"Why?" He asked and I glared at him

"Because, I wasn't about to let them kill her!" I looked at her and realized something: She looked a lot like Fang, the long, black hair, the dark eyes and her wings even looked like his. Was it possible that Fang's birth mother hadn't died and had another child? And the hospital gave it to the School? It seemed unlikely but very possible. Fang seemed to notice the similarities and looked at me with disbelief and hope.

**Okay I know this is a very very very short chapter and of course its the beginning chapter so that sucks. I'm very very sorry but I promise I'll have more up soon. Please tell me if anything seems wrong or out of place or is spelled wrong cause it helps a lot. Thanks and again super sorry, please don't hate me! Bye!**

**~Kris~**


End file.
